1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a uretero-renoscope comprising a shaft with a connectible instrument insert extending through it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For manipulations in the region of the median and lower calyx groups of the kidney, use has been made until now of precurved flexible auxiliary instruments which are not however steerable and cannot retain the momentary position for an extended period without variations. Auxiliary instruments of this kind are usable only to a limited extent for this reason and are very unwieldy to utilise for manipulation.